


It's a stupid beginning (for a love story)

by Sashaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (I love this woman), Also warnings for Ymir's mouth, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I Regret Nothing!, I'm incapable of writing anything without Krista and Ymir, M/M, My friend made me do it!, OOCness (I think), Romance, they are the best, though Marco and Jean are also sweet cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All love stories started with something big, something important, grand. And their... didn't. But that's okay because at least it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a stupid beginning (for a love story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful being, Nehelena. She's awesome and she loves Marco/Jean and she deserves more happy stories!  
> 
> 
> _**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** _

“Oh God, what did you do to your hair?!”

Jean grabbed the offending strands and tugged, not understanding why it got such reaction. 

“You don’t like?” he asked Marco, who was staring at him in shock. 

“I think it suits you, Jean” Krista – always the angel – told him and he smiled at her.

“Thanks!”

“Did you do it yourself?” Ymir asked, leaning on her chair and smirking. “’Cause, let me tell you…” 

“Ymir!” Krista cut off her girlfriend. The petite blonde gave Ymir the look. “Jean looks really good like that, doesn’t he?”

“Fine” Ymir bit out. She cocked her head, looking at Jean. “Huh. Maybe it really doesn’t look half bad”

Jean pulled his lips in a thin line and grabbed his tray. 

“Where are you going?” Marco called after him, when the boy started to walk away. 

“I’m not hungry anymore” he spit out and left the cafeteria. 

“Jean!” Marco yelled at him, but Jean wasn’t going to turn. Marco sighed and hid his face in his hands. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Yep”

“Ymir!” Krista glared at Ymir, who just shrugged. Then she turned to Marco and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not that bad… Do you really dislike his new hairstyle?” she asked gently.

Marco shook his head. 

“No? I mean… I don’t know. He looks good… but… I was just took by surprise, okay?”

Ymir chuckled, highly amused. The pair looked at her expectantly and she smirked. 

“You got a boner and acted like a dick”

“Ymir” this time Krista sighed and shook her head at Ymir.

“It’s true, look at him” the dark-skinned girl pointed at Marco, who was blushing furiously. “And what’s Jean’s problem? It’s just hair. No need to get all panty-twisted” Krista shook her head again and Ymir leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You still adore me”

“That I do” Krista replied with a small blush coloring her pale cheeks. 

Marco stood up suddenly. 

“Where are you going?” Krista asked. Ymir chose the moment to pull her into her lap and smiled dangerously at whoever dared to look at them with disgust. Krista pecked her on the lips and looked at Marco expectantly. 

“I’m gonna find Jean” he told them, already halfway to the exit. 

“Economy starts in five!” Krista reminded him. Marco just waved his hand at her. “They’re not gonna make it, are they?” she asked Ymir. The girl smiled widely and kissed her deeply. 

“Look at that” Ymir spoke, when they broke the kiss. “You learn. So maybe we should…”

“No” Krista said firmly. “Your Lit. teacher already dislikes you”

“Let him” Ymir snorted and planted a soft kiss on Krista’s nose. “He’s just jealous that I got myself such a devil-like angel”

“The answer is still no. But you can keep trying” she smiled and kissed Ymir, who smirked against her lips.

*

_Where would he go?_ Marco ran down the corridor, looking for the – now easily recognizable – head. He almost collided with the short blond from the year up – Armin.

“I’m so sorry!” he called, not stopping. Armin just waved him off but the glares that his companions shot him made him shiver. He made a mental note not to cross Jeager or Ackerman for quite some time. 

The bell rang exactly when Marco ran at the school yard. He stopped, torn between looking for Jean and getting to class. Though, it wasn’t much of choice and in a minute he was already running ahead to the bleachers. He remembered that Ymir and Jean liked to go there for a smoke. 

And he wasn’t disappointed as he rounded on the bleachers and saw Jean’s gray mop of hair. He halted to a stop and caught his breath. Marco couldn’t say that Jean looked bad. Especially now, when the sun was shining in his light hair and with his lips wrapped around the cigarette. 

Normally Marco was against smoking but he had to admit that the cig added charm to Jean’s already handsome features. 

“Jean!” he called, when he was just a few feet away.

Jean startled and let the cigarette fall. He swore loudly, jumping to his feet and wiping off the remnants of ash from his jeans. 

Marco smiled fondly, making his way towards him. 

“I’m sorry” he said, when he stopped one step lower from Jean. He had to look up and knew his neck was gonna hurt later, but it wasn’t important. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad”

“Whatever” Jean murmured, stepping on the fag. He wasn’t looking at Marco and the boy felt like he was slapped. “It’s just hair” Jean mumbled. 

“I’m still sorry” Marco insisted. “Especially since it really does suit you”

“Krista made you say that” Jean said like a five-year-old. Marco stopped himself from rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t need Krista to tell me you look hot” he let out and his eyes widened in shock. Jean’s head shot up. “I…”

“Hot?” Jean repeated, smirking. Marco refused to look away but he could feel his cheeks flush. “You think I’m hot?”

“I’m- I m-mean…”

Jean leaned down, smiling widely. His eyes shone with something dangerous. Marco gulped but stood his ground. Even if his cheeks and nose were red with embarrassment.

It took him by surprise, when Jean leaned down and pressed his lips to Marco’s in a short, soft kiss. Marco’s eyes widened comically and Jean chuckled nervously. He too was blushing, which Marco noted with satisfaction as his mind was still waiting for reboot. 

“I think you’re hot too” Jean said awkwardly and Marco could only laugh. He burst laughing with tears streaming down his face and he needed a moment to calm himself. When he did, Jean was pouting and giving him an evil eye. 

“I’m sorry” Marco said, still chuckling. “I just… I expected a better line from Jean the Casanova” he laughed again and suddenly Jean joined him.

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” he chuckled.

“Very” Marco agreed, smiling widely. “But the kiss was better”

“Of course it was” Jean smirked.

Marco grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, their noses bumping against each other. 

“Though, maybe you can do better” he mimicked the smirk. 

Jean’s eyes lit up, always up to the challenge. 

“Sure I can” he was still smiling, when Marco leaned up and kissed him. And this time it wasn’t an innocent brush of lips. 

Of course, they didn’t make it to the Economy. Or to the rest of classes that day. 

And the next day, when Eren teased Jean about his hair, Jean only smiled widely and brushed him off. He didn’t care as long as Marco kept running his fingers through his short, gray hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clear up that yes, Marco is still taller than Jean. But I really, really wanted to see Jean lean down to kiss Marco and... ya know. Just to be clear - Jean's still the shorter one. (And less cute but don't tell him that.)


End file.
